


Один из самых неудачных дней Алека Лайтвуда, или Ананасы в шампанском

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Shadowshanter, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: после изнурительной охоты на демонов Алек просто хотел есть...





	Один из самых неудачных дней Алека Лайтвуда, или Ананасы в шампанском

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



Демоны были слабыми, но их было много. Они расползлись по многочисленным туннелям канализации и подземки, скрываясь от солнечного света. Потребовался целый день, чтобы отловить эту шушеру.  
Вызов на охоту поступил рано утром, сработали сенсоры, а сейчас Алеку казалось, что прошла вечность. Бегать по подземельям в одиночку, вылавливая забившихся в самые дальние углы демонов, было развлечением ниже среднего. Вот Джейс, наверное, порадовался бы, но брат вместе с сестрой недавно отбыли в Идрис к родителям, оставив Алека в гордом одиночестве управлять Институтом. Никого больше из охотников в нем не было. Те появлялись редко, в основном во время важных встреч или просто проездом. Так что Институт сейчас был пуст, за исключением кота Черча.   
Поначалу охота даже казалась отдушиной от скуки, но в итоге вызвала еще большую скуку, чем сидение в четырех стенах.   
Стряхнув с клинка остатки ихора, Алек с облечением выдохнул. Датчик не подавал никаких признаков жизни, а значит, демонов рядом больше не было. Можно возвращаться домой.   
Выбравшись наружу, Алек полной грудью вдохнул вечерний воздух Нью-Йорка. Бензин, пыль, дым и множество других запахов смешивались в отвратительную какофонию, но и она была лучше, чем пропитанные вонью демонов туннели.   
Желудок противно скрутило узлом, напоминая, что неплохо бы поесть. В конце концов, завтрак Алек благополучно пропустил, забыв о нем. А на охоте о еде особо не подумаешь. Не демонов же жрать.   
Денег на какую-нибудь забегаловку у него с собой, разумеется, не было, так что так или иначе придется побыстрее вернуться в Институт.   
Алек осмотрелся. Знать бы еще, куда его занесла нелегкая, потому что по его ощущениям, он прополз по подземельям полгорода.   
Неподалеку шумела дорога, и Алек побрел к ней, размышляя, как уговорить таксиста отвезти его бесплатно, и о том, что в стандартный набор охотника стоило бы добавить деньги. Наличными.  
Он бы с радостью позвонил Магнусу, тот бы быстро решил вопрос с доставкой Алека домой, но телефон безвозвратно канул в пасти одного из демона, подобравшегося слишком близко. Пришлось отгонять всем, что попадалось под руку, пока он добивал второго.   
От непростого вопроса о деньгах и такси отвлек указатель к станции метро.   
– О нет, опять, – прошипел Алек, но решил, что проще начертить руну невидимости и проехать несколько остановок бесплатно. Потому что понятия не имел, как объяснить водителю такси, что деньги он отдаст после того, как тот доставит его к разрушенной церкви. Ведь именно ею и виделся Институт примитивным.   
  
Внутри было душно и многолюдно. Люди столпились у края платформы в ожидании поезда, и Алеку казалось, что стоит толкнуть одного в спину, как вся эта колыхающая масса полетела бы на рельсы. Но они умудрялись балансировать на самом краю и при этом ожесточенно жестикулировать, смеяться, ругаться и просто перекрикивать друг друга в общем звуковом хаосе. Алек пристроился позади толпы в надежде, что он влезет в подъезжающий поезд.  
Влез, и толпа, пусть и не замечала его, тут же распластала Алека по двери. Перед самым носом замаячила схема метро, и он понял, что парой остановок не отделается.   
  
Кое-как добравшись до Института через полтора часа, Алек был полностью уверен в том, что целый день сражаться с демонами проще, чем провести время в обществе примитивных. Из схватки с демонами он выбрался менее потрёпанным, чем из вагона метро в час пик. Не спасала даже невидимость. Наоборот, замечая свободное место, народ всеми силами пытался его занять, так что, в конце концов, Алеку даже пришлось стереть руну, чтобы добраться до нужной станции хотя бы живым.   
Институт встретил его блаженной тишиной и пустотой. И это он утром жаловался себе на скуку? На секунду представив, какой прием ждал бы его, будь тут Изабелль, Алека затошнило. Конечно, сестра захотела бы от души накормить уставшего брата. И лучше действительно было бы подзакусить демоном на охоте, чем есть ее стряпню. После демона еще можно было выжить.   
Желудок вновь свело, и Алек поплелся на кухню, предвкушая сосиски, оставленные в холодильнике вчера вечером.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза – приоткрытая дверца холодильника и натекающая из-под него лужа. Черт, он что, плохо закрыл его вчера? Распахнув дверцу, Алек в ошеломлении замер.  
– Мр-яф, – промурчал кот, доедая последнюю сосиску.  
– Че-е-ерч!  
  
Алек был хорошо тренированным Сумеречным Охотником и прекрасно знал, что мог обходиться без пищи довольно долго. Но зверская усталость и раздражение все равно делали свое дело.   
Погонявшись за Черчем с клинком Серафима наперевес и обещая порубить кота на фарш, Алек устало привалился к стене в коридоре. Кот с опаской выглянул из-за угла и вопрошающе мяукнул. Погрозив ему кулаком, Алек стукнулся затылком о стену.   
Хорошо, в Институте никого не было, иначе все бы точно решили, что он одержим.   
Плохо, что в Институте никого не было, потому что и оставить его без уважительной причины Алек не мог. А пустой желудок таковой точно не являлся.   
Можно было вызвать Магнуса сюда, но Алек не особенно любил, когда тот появлялся здесь. Потому что Магнус, как минимум, всегда уговаривал Алека показать, где именно он живет. После шикарных апартаментов Верховного Мага Бруклина, Алеку честно было стыдно за свою комнату, в которой не было ничего, кроме узкой кровати с серым покрывалом и невзрачного комода под его скудные вещи.   
И если в присутствии кого-то Алек отговаривался тем, что не хочет слушать обсуждения его личной жизни после того, как они с Магнусом окажутся наедине в спальне, то сейчас такая отмазка не прокатывала.   
Наверное, стоило наконец прекратить стесняться своей невзрачной жизни, но рядом с эпатажным Магнусом у Алека это не слишком хорошо получалось. Как и не обращать внимания на всяческие, пусть и даже дружеские, пересуды.   
Чем больше Алек вспоминал мага, тем нестерпимее становилось желание его увидеть. К тому же Магнус мог достать любую еду из любого ресторана в мире. Когда-то Алека смущало такое «заимствование», но постепенно он свыкся с некоторыми удобными и не слишком законными привилегиями, которые мог обеспечить его парень.   
– Да ничего не случится с этим Институтом за пару часов, – уговаривал себя Алек, набирая выжженный в памяти телефонный номер.   
Магнус ответил сразу, будто ждал его звонка.  
– Александр! – обрадованно воскликнул тот. – Рад тебя слышать!  
– Я приеду?   
– Что-то случилось? – тон сразу стал серьезным и обеспокоенным. – Ты говорил, что тебе сейчас нельзя покидать Институт.   
– Все в порядке, – Алек прижал руку к бурчащему животу. – Я могу отлучиться на пару часов, ничего страшного.   
– Если хочешь, то я могу приехать к тебе. Не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.   
Алек вспомнил свою комнату и огрызок недоеденной котом сосиски. Стало совсем грустно.   
– Мне нужно отвлечься. День был тяжелым.   
– Тогда конечно, я буду рад тебя видеть.  
  
Это был определенно не его день. Честно заплатив за такси, Алек намертво застрял в пробке. Какого черта в этот день вообще было столько людей на улицах? Нью-Йорк будто сошел с ума и бурлил, как котел с ядовитым зельем. В довесок, в салоне воняло освежителем воздуха. По крайней мере Алек подозревал, что это именно он.   
Водитель откровенно скучал, постукивая пальцами по рулю в так дурацкой музыке, лившейся из магнитолы. Пару раз он пытался заговорить с Алеком, но тот отмалчивался на все вопросы, демонстративно глядя в окно. Какой смысл был в том, чтобы спрашивать, тяжелый ли у него был день? По мнению Алека это было видно и так, без всяких вопросов.   
Где-то сверху загрохотало и вперед, над автострадой, пронесся вертолет.   
– Ну все, парень, это точно надолго. Видимо какая-то авария впереди, – уныло сказал водитель.  
– Я пешком, – Алек не глядя кинул на сиденье рядом с таксистом деньги и выбрался из машины, в гудящий и мигающий фарами застывший поток автомобилей. Начинал накрапывать дождь.  
– Эй, а сдача? – окликнул его таксист. Алек попытался вспомнить, сколько он ему дал, но не преуспел. Да и какая разница? Все равно деньги для охотников ничего не значили, поэтому он просто махнул рукой и двинулся вперед.   
  
К тому времени, когда Алек все-таки дошел до дома Магнуса, с неба валила каша из дождя и снега. Холодные капли стекали с волос за шиворот, а легкая куртка, на которую он поменял заляпанную кровью демонов, отяжелела и промокла. Так что, когда Магнус открыл дверь, то первое, что он произнес, было:  
– Ты же говорил, что все в порядке.  
Алек лишь пожал плечами, ожидая, когда тот посторонится и даст ему пройти.   
– Ладно, потом расскажешь, – вздохнул Магнус. – Найди себе что-нибудь сухое в шкафу, а потом приходи на кухню.  
На кухню Алек был готов идти хоть в мокром, хоть голым. Но не объяснять же Магнусу, что он голоден настолько? Даже при нем Алек старался не показывать лишней слабости. Если только не умирал. А от голода и усталости так просто никто не умрет. Не нефилим, по крайней мере.   
Гардероб Магнуса пестрел всеми цветами радуги, и Алек даже помыслить не мог, чтобы что-то из этого примерить на себя. К тому же одежда была не его размера. Хотя, если честно, на размер Алеку было плевать, просто он действительно не мог представить себя в семейниках с уточками и в розовой футболке, усыпанной стразами. Кажется, идея Магнуса о том, что Алеку пора бы перевезти в его квартиру свои вещи все-таки имела смысл.   
Выудив из недр бездонного шкафа относительно нормальный шелковый халат, расшитый бисером, Алек решил, что это не самый плохой вариант.  
  
На кухне Магнус встретил его радостной улыбкой.   
– Тебе идет, Александр. Садись. Я помню, что ты не очень любишь, когда я что-то «заимствую» откуда-то, поэтому попросил у Изабелль кулинарную книгу.   
Только одно это заставила Алека напрячься словно перед схваткой. Он перевел взгляд на стол, гда стояла тарелка с чем-то мелко порубленным на квадраты, плавающие в непонятной жиже.  
– Магнус, что это?   
– Ананасы в шампанском! – торжественно возвестил тот.  
Впервые в жизни Алеку захотелось его убить; и, видимо, это как-то отразилось на его лице.   
– Ты не любишь ананасы? – озадаченно спросил Магнус. – Или у тебя на них аллергия?   
– Я. Просто. Хочу. Жрать, – отчеканил Алек. – Мяса!   
Магнус стушевался.   
– Я его никогда не готовил, но могу попробовать. Правда это будет долго, наверное, – он кинул взгляд на кулинарную книгу.   
– Возьми из какой-нибудь забегаловки, – оборвал его Алек, – и выкини эту книгу. И никогда не советуйся с Изабелль по поводу готовки.  
– Почему?   
– Иначе мы умрем, – страшным голосом проговорил Алек. – Ты ведь никогда не ел то, что она готовит. А я ел. Еле откачали. Никакая иратце не поможет.   
– Ладно-ладно! – Магнус картинно щелкнул пальцами и тарелка с книгой исчезли.  
– Тебе какое мясо?   
Алек был согласен даже на сырое, из-за чего Магнус посмотрел на него с беспокойством.   
– Тебе укусил оборотень, а я об этом не знаю?  
– Что такого в том, что я просто хочу есть? – простонал Алек. Желудок тут же заурчал, напоминая о себе.   
Через секунду перед Алеком уже красовалась тарелка с одуряюще пахнущими стейками. Магнус решил присоединиться и «заказал» себе то же самое.   
Поедая вожделенное мясо, Алек вкратце пытался рассказать о прошедшем дне. Было непонятно, понимал ли Магнус хоть слово, потому что в процессе монолога Алек жадно вгрызался в стейки.   
– Кстати, почему так много людей на улицах? – проглотив последний кусок, спросил он.  
– Все закупаются перед Рождеством, – пояснил Магнус. – Соглашусь, не самое лучшее время.   
– Понятно, – соврал Алек. В Нью-Йоркском Институте, где он вырос, было не принято отмечать праздники примитивных, поэтому он не понимал, из-за чего происходил такой ажиотаж вокруг. – Ты откроешь мне портал к Институту?   
– Может, останешься на ночь?   
– Не могу. Ты же понимаешь. Я и так не должен был уезжать.  
– Что ж, – обреченно вздохнул Магнус, – тогда в другой раз. И, кстати, ты мог бы сказать мне, чтобы я открыл портал тебе и сюда, чтобы ты не стоял в пробке.   
– Угу, – смутился Алек. Такая простая мысль в его голову почему-то не пришла.   
  
Вернувшись в Институт, Алек с наслаждением развалился на кровати и почти тут же уснул. Правда, проспал он недолго. Живот снова скрутило, и Алек едва успел добежать до туалета.   
Попрощавшись с ужином, он устало сел возле белого друга, ругая себя. Надо было есть ананасы. Или нормально жевать мясо. При мысли о последнем снова затошнило. Интересно, где Мангус достал эти стейки?   
Встав и дойдя до кухни, чтобы попить воды, Алек обнаружил на столе записку, придавленную салатницей, в которой лежали те самые несчастные ананасы.   
«Прости. Кажется мясо оказалось не свежим. Надеюсь, что ты не умираешь, как я. Кстати, от ананасов не тошнит. Магнус».   
Алек осторожно взял один кубик и положил в рот, ощущая сладковатый привкус. Взрыва тошноты не последовало, и он с облегчением выдохнул, подумывая о том, чтобы стать вегетарианцем. К тому же непривычная еда оказалась очень даже ничего на вкус.  
А Магнусу он позвонит утром и все скажет о том, что если уж и воруешь еду, то делать это надо в проверенных местах, а не из подозрительной забегаловки на углу.   
Прихватив с собой салатницу, Алек пошел к себе.


End file.
